


GB Gymnastics

by MandrakeMagic



Series: Sports filth [1]
Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comeplay, Gym Sex, Gymnastics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Sports, bottom!Dom, top!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandrakeMagic/pseuds/MandrakeMagic
Summary: Dom & James' late night workout
Relationships: Dominick Cunningham/James Hall
Series: Sports filth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587097
Kudos: 4





	GB Gymnastics

**Author's Note:**

> This is a straight forward sexual encounter storyline but the next chapter is going to become a little more experimental in the story telling technique.

GB Gymnastics Part 1

Dom and James were training on the parallel bars, trying to perfect movements that each were aiming to put into their showcase for the next event the following week. They had been training all day and it was getting quite late, but Dom wanted to persevere to get a particular flip just right and James had decided to stay if Dom was.

They were the only ones on the floor now and they could practice in silence, with determined concentration, whilst also providing feedback and critique to each other.

It was Dom’s turn to go next and he jumped up, gripping the bars, tightening his body before he began spinning, balancing on his hands and flipping multiple times, landing with a bit uneasy on the mat.

“Yeah, that was pretty good lad” spoke James as he walked over to pat Dom on his naked shoulder.

They both trained without shirts, to avoid resistance and sweat.

James left a chalk handprint on Dom’s shoulder as he took his hand from it and walked to the other side of the parallel bars, ready for his turn.

Dom quickly moved out of the way, giving James some room, and moved over to chalk up his hands again.

James jumped up, balancing on his hands between the bars and performed his routine. He landed on the mat with a bit of a jostle, but on his feet nonetheless.

Dom watched from the sidelines, noticing James groin bounce around in his shorts as he landed. He knew James was packing, they had seen each other naked too many times to count from sharing rooms and the changing room, but this was the first time today his dick was so pronounced in his shorts.

“Well done mate, that looked ace!” spoke Dom

“Cheers lad” replied James as he moved off the mat, rearranging his shorts as he did so, causing Dom to notice James’ sizeable package again.

Dom got into position and jumped up to the bars, lifting his body up with his hands, rigid, before swinging his legs to gain momentum. He spun and twisted his body, winding himself up for the somersault but as he did so, he misjudged the landing on one of the bars, landing on his chest and between his legs.

“Argh, fuck” he shouted, as he rolled off the bar and on to the mat below.

“Shit! That one looked brutal” spoke James as he hurried over to his injured colleague.

Dom lay on his back, he had winded himself a little and cupped his groin in protection.

“Fuck, right on the balls” gasped Dom

“Oh shit” James said with a smirk as he stood over him.

James cupped his own balls in unison, knowing the pain Dom was going through, giving them a good squeeze, which again, caught Dom’s eyes, even as he writhed in pain.

“Why do you keep grabbing your balls?” asked Dom

“Going commando today and these shorts are a nightmare” replied James as he pulled at his shorts in the groin area again, leaving more chalk marks.

“Commando? Why?” asked Dom

“Just forgot to some underwear to train in” replied James, along with a shrug of the shoulders. “Glad that happened to you, rather than me” he smirked at Dom

Dom sat up on to his butt, regaining his breath, holding his groin delicately. He grabbed the waistband of both his grey shorts and his underwear, looked down and checked inside, inspecting for damage.

“Still there is it?” asked James, with a little laugh, as he stood to the side of Dom

Dom laughed in return and used his fist to gently knock James in the groin, jokingly.

“Haha, careful, you nearly got him” laughed James

“I will next time” Dom quickly responded.

“Go on then, let’s see if you can” James replied with a smirk

Dom reacted instantly, lifting his arm and immediately grabbing James’ junk through his shorts, giving it a firm squeeze. James tried to recoil, he wasn’t expected Dom to be so quick and to actually grab it!

“I win” spoke Dom as he looked up at James with a smirk.

James in retaliation shoved Dom’s shoulder, pushing him from his seating position on to his back.

“Dick!” yelled Dom as James laughed

Dom quickly got to his feet and charged at James, almost shoulder tackling him and using this opportunity to reach for James’ junk again, grabbing it successfully.

“I win again” he smirked, as he held tightly, pushing his shoulders into James.

James used his strength to push Dom away.

“Do you?” James spoke, as he dragged the waistband of his navy blue Adidas shorts down, exposing his semi erect cock and trimmed black pubic hair.

Dom looked down and reached his hand out towards it but James quickly snapped the waistband back up, covering his cock.

“Have another go” James offered, guiding his arm towards the bars.

Dom smirked to himself as he walked past James towards the bars again, planning on grabbing at him when the opportunity presented itself but suddenly he felt his shorts being yanked down.

He instinctively tried to grab them but James had pulled them so far down his legs that they restricted his leg movement and Dom fell down, with a little yelp, on to his hands and knees, positioned on all fours. Dom’s shorts sat under his knees and his peachy butt, wrapped tightly in his metallic grey boxer briefs, was facing upwards at James.

James laughed heartily and spoke “Think I’m gonna be the winner”

Dom turned his head around to face James, angry that James had tricked him, and sat up on to his knees and lower legs, attempted to stand back up but his shorts restricted his movement as James quickly moved forward and pushed Dom in the middle of his back on to all fours again.

Dom looked back over his shoulder, whilst in this position, smiling wickedly at James.

James smiled back at him, through his black beard, as he knelt down between Dom’s legs and grabbed an ass cheek in each hand, taking a firm grip.

Dom arched his back and popped his butt up further as he felt James fingers grab his butt cheeks over his boxers.

James slid his hands quickly up the buttocks and grabbed the waistband of Dom’s boxers and almost instantly pulled them down to the bottom of his buttocks, where they just covered his naked ball sac. Dom’s arse was incredibly peachy, with a dusting of hair and his fuzzy hole was on display.

James clasped a buttock in each hand again and gently pulled them slightly apart, exposing more of Dom’s slightly fuzzy hole and stared at it in wonder.

James gasped in delight at the view, watching Dom’s hole flicker and tighten as he felt the cool air on his hole and watched James’ face getting closer. Dom saw that James’ face was level with his butt and all he could see of it was from his eyes upwards, then he felt something delicate on his hole.

James’ tongue gently brushed against Dom’s hole, sampling it, then he dove in, holding Dom’s butt cheeks apart and pushing his bearded mouth up against them, prickling Dom, but the scratchiness of it was tamed when James’ tongue licked whole heartedly at his hole.

James lapped at it furiously, coating it in his saliva and tasting how sweaty and musky Dom’s hole was, he could feel Dom relaxing it for him, allowing James to stick his tongue inside the opening.

Dom panted with delight and James’ tongue began fucking at his delicate pucker and he reached behind with one hand and grabbed the back of James’ head and pushed it deeper into his arse crevice, trying to get James’ tongue deeper into his own hole.

“Ah, yeah! Get right in there” gasped Dom

James’ slurping sounds of delight were muffled as he continued to tongue fuck his gymnastics team mate, occasionally pulling his tongue out to wash and lap at the hole and surrounding area, coating it in thick, wet spit. He held firmly on to Dom’s fantastic ass, feeling the muscular globes within his warm palms. He pushed his head out of Dom’s arse crack, encouraging Dom to release the grip on his head but held open Dom’s butt cheeks and watched as Dom’s hole winked at him. 

James admired how perfect Dom’s butt looked in this position and spanked one of his butt cheek.

The sound of the slap on Dom’s naked skin was loud and left a slight mark, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

“Like that ass?” asked Dom

James took in the view and nodded back at Dom, before sliding his hands down Dom’s butt cheeks and grabbing his boxer shorts, yanking them further down his thick thighs, allowing Dom’s fully erect cock to spring out at the front. His boxers dropped to his bent knees with his shorts and James used the thumb of his right hand to gently rub Dom’s exposed, wet hole again.

James gently used his saliva as lubrication and pushed his thumb carefully into Dom’s opening, causing Dom to moan softly as his anal walls opened to let in this foreign intruder. James gripped Dom’s butt with his free fingers and pushed his thumb in a little deeper before slowly dragging it back out. He inserted it again, only this time a little deeper, making Dom moan once more.

James withdrew his thumb and pulled him his torso back up against him, making him stand on his knees. He pulled his own body against Dom’s, his naked torso pushing firmly against Dom’s strong, naked back and he pressed his shorts-covered groin up against Dom’s naked butt. Even through his baggy adidas shorts, Dom could feel the thick girth of James’ prick.

They pushed their bodies against one another, feeling hard muscle against their skin.

James’ hands wandered all over Dom’s naked torso as Dom reached down to stroke his own erection at the sensation of James’ proximity and touch.

James’ hard, firm muscular chest continued to press tightly against Dom’s strong back and Dom could feel James’ shorts were straining to keep his member within, as it throbbed between his arse crevice.

James began to kiss Dom’s neck, his beard brushing tightly against Dom’s skin, groping at Dom’s firm pecs before sliding all the way down to Dom’s groin, taking his cock out of his hands and jerking it for him.

Dom closed his eyes and groaned softly, as the sensation of his teammate’s touch stiffened his cock even more. He reached behind, blindly feeling for James’ shorts at his waist, reaching for the waistband. Dom took a firm grip and pulled at them. They slide down James’ naked body but got caught on James’ erection as it stood fiercely upwards, sandwiched between Dom’s buttocks.

James released Dom’s pecs and push Dom back on to his hands again and he pulled his shorts waistband over his throbbing cock, unleashing it, finally.

Dom looked back at the view, inside his mouth he was salivating as James’ prick stood fully to attention behind him.

James positioned his throbbing cock between the crevice of Dom’s butt cheeks and gently rubbed his cock between them, his hard muscle feeling ever so firm and ready for Dom.

Dom was positioned with his beautiful butt pointing directly and invitingly at James, as James rubbed his cock between the top of Dom’s butt cheeks.

James spat into his hand and rubbed the warm saliva over his prick and then teasingly rubbed up Dom’s arse crack. He could feel it sweating with anticipation.

Dom arched his back a little more, his arse now almost pointing upwards and his hole looked so inviting to James.

James pushed the head of his cock against the soft anal opened, spitting more saliva directly onto the head of his cock as it penetrated Dom.

Dom let out a long, drawn out groan as he felt James’ cock split his hole open, and he felt it widen further as the shaft continued to enter. He relaxed and let it slide into his hungry hole inch by inch and made James groan with satisfaction as he took control and pushed his arse back onto his cock, swallowing it down to the base of the shaft easily.

Dom momentarily paused as he grew accustomed to the invading object and then pulled his hole along the cock until only the head remained inside him, before sliding his hole back down James’ shaft again, taking him fully inside again. He felt so full.

James took in the full view of Dom’s peachy arse, complete with peach fuzz, devouring his cock. He began to rock his hips back and forth, beginning to take the lead in the penetration. He reached down to grasp Dom’s waist, taking a firm grip at each side and pick up the rhythm as his shaft glided effortlessly in and out of Dom’s willing hole.

Dom was grunting and groaning with each thrust inside of him and he felt James’ cock smash his spot, causing his dick to ooze pre-cum from it. He reached down to stroke his dick as his hole was continually pounded.

“Ah, yeah, fuck, yeah...” gasped Dom as James’ fucking became more furious.

Sweat was starting to build up all over James’ naked body, and his hairless torso, apart from a think treasure trail from his belly button to his pubes, began to glisten with sweat.

Dom reached down to his knees and pulled his shorts and boxers from under them and pushed them further down his shins, allowing him to spread his knees wider, and opening his hole even more for deeper penetration from James.

James released his grip on Dom’s waist and interlocked his fingers behind his head as he lustfully watched his own dick penetrate his team mate’s tight ass.

His cock glided in, sinking all the way to the base before being pulled out until only a couple of inches remained inside, he stopped for a moment and admired this view before quickly pulling his cock completely out and taking in the view of Dom’s completely open hole, practically winking with anticipation to be filled again.

James guided his cock easily back in, thrusting all the way to the base and causing Dom to gasp with shock and lust, gasping quickly to catch his breath from being penetrated so deeply.

Dom was stroking his dick furiously now and knew he wasn’t gonna last much longer, the anal sensation was becoming too much.

“Uh, uh, I’m nearly there...” he spoke breathlessly

James pulled him back up into a kneeling position, still with his cock firmly inside his hole and thrust into him as Dom jerked his cock. He could see he was about to shoot and so James’ offered his hand for Dom to cum into

Dom aimed his dick at James’ cupped hand and fired off a big load of milky cum, the first 3 shots directly landing inside of it and the rest sporadically landing on and around James’ hand/wrist and on the floor. Dom gasped and panted as his load spurted out and James used his pelvic thrusts to push a little more cum out of him before using his empty hand to push Dom back down on all fours.

He quickly pulled his cock out and stroked it with Dom’s cum, coating it, before quickly sliding effortlessly back into Dom’s hole.

“Ah, yeah, fuck” smirked Dom, as he closed his eyes to enjoy James inside him again.

He could feel the lubrication making it even easier for the cock to enter and the idea of fucking Dom's own cum into his arsehole made his cock so hard.James furiously fucked his hole, holding both of Dom’s shoulders for leverage as he pounded Dom’s sweet ass, his cheeks bouncing with every thrust as James’ groin smashed against them.

Dom relaxed his hole, opening his ass just a tiny bit more, which provided just a little deeper penetration for James. The clapping sound from his ass cheeks being rammed against by James' groin echoed around the room and though he had just cum, he found it such a turn on.

James could feel his load coming and he thrust furiously a few more times, his body glistening with sweat as his cock slid out of Dom’s arse and stood between the crack of his arse cheeks.

Cum fired out of it, hosing down Dom’s muscular back. The warmth of each shot made him groan lustfully as he felt it splat down on him.

“Aw mate, fuck, that load feels so good” panted Dom.

After the first 3-4 shots were released, he then felt it gushing down James’ shaft and down his arse crack, dribbling down towards his hole.

Dom gyrated against the cock, slowly rubbing it against his crack, practically trying to pump more cum out of it and he could feel all of James’ seed pouring all down his back, pooling into the small of it. Dom could feel how sticky and wet James’ cock was from the warm sensation of his cum as it dribbled down and around his hole.

James grabbed Dom by the waist and aimed his cock back at Dom’s opening again, entering slow but deep, giving his hole a taste of the sweet cum it helped unleash. He gently thrust into him again, a few times, using Dom’s tight ass to milk his cock dry, before pulling out.

James sat down his knees and heels, his body dripping with sweat and his muscular torso looking effortlessly ripped.

Dom turned around to sit down on his butt, pulling his shorts and boxers off his lower legs and then collapsing on to his back, laughing.

“Yeah, that was good” James laughed, as he looked down at how spent Dom was, but saw that Dom was getting erect once again.

“That was filth” breathed Dom

The end of part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel is now available


End file.
